This is an application for a new Ruth L. Kirschstein Institutional National Research Service Award (T32), entitled Training Program in Cardiovascular Sciences. The program is designed to provide closely mentored, multidisciplinary postdoctoral research training to highly promising physician-scientists and PhDs and prepare them for careers as independent cardiovascular investigators. We embark upon this program to meet the needs of a growing pool of talented candidates who wish to prepare themselves for research- intensive careers that will ultimately improve cardiovascular health in the United States and the world. The environment for advanced cardiovascular training at NYU has dramatically strengthened during the past seven years. We have recruited highly meritorious faculty investigators pursuing fundamental studies of cardiovascular biology and disease. In parallel, we have attracted a number of outstanding new faculty members with robust clinical research programs investigating mechanisms and therapy of cardiovascular disease, as well as healthcare delivery and effectiveness, particularly among the underserved in partnership with the New York City Health and Hospitals Corporation. From this talented group we have assembled a training faculty of eleven primary mentors and thirteen associated mentors organized into three major clusters of particular strength: (1) Myocardial/lon Channel Biology and Disease;(2) Vascular Biology and Disease;and (3) Clinical Research. The proposed program, which has substantial institutional support, will fund four trainees each year, most entering the program after completing the clinical portion of our ACGME- approved cardiology fellowship. All trainees will complete a two-year training program that includes: (1) a core program of didactics that stresses research tools, career development and the interface between biomedical research and clinical care;(2) an intensive, multi-disciplinary research project;and (3) a personalized, team-based mentoring program. We are confident that graduates of our program will pursue independent investigative careers and enhance cardiovascular health in the US and elsewhere.